Ben's Hand
by reylolove44
Summary: An alternate ending to a scene between Rey and Kylo Ren on the Death Star II from 'Rise of Skywalker.'


Rey stared intently at Kylo Ren inside the Death Star II. He held the last Sith Wayfinder in his grasp and she needed it desperately in order to get to Exogol. She clenched her fists and felt incredibly frustrated. Why couldn't he let her go on her own? She had the power to beat her grandfather Palpatine and didn't want anyone else getting hurt. Rey searched into Kylo Ren's face looking for Ben Solo who she knew was in there somewhere.  
Kylo looked from Rey to the Sith Wayfinder, studying it intently. He had his Sith Wayfinder still hooked up to his personal TIE Fighter, but he still held on tightly to this twin Sith Wayfinder. He couldn't understand why Rey wouldn't let him help her defeat the Emperor together. Kylo wanted to be with her more than anything and it still seemed that she wasn't aware of his true feelings for her. Looking back up at Rey, he stared deeply into her unwavering gaze.  
"The only way you're getting to Exogol is with me," Kylo stated as he crushed the Sith Wayfinder with his bare hand. Rey's frustration overtook her and she drew her lightsaber against Kylo. Her anger drove her actions and she couldn't stop herself. She shut off the voice inside her that was telling her to not give in to the hatred. Ben Solo was nowhere to be seen in front of every slash of her blade. It was only Kylo Ren that was blocking her path selfishly to Exogol.  
Dodging each blow of her saber, Kylo drew his unstable blade and began to parry each of Rey's attacks, careful not to hurt her. He was annoyed as she continued to fight her but amazed by how strong her anger made her. It could be a tool she could access and utilize, but he realized in this moment with each swing of the lightsabers that he didn't want this path for her. Originally Kylo had wanted to go to Exogol with Rey and defeat the Emperor so they could rule the Dark Side. But the light tugged inside him because of the goodness she had and he suddenly stopped his swings towards her.  
Rey was stunned by Kylo suddenly stopping his defensive attacks. Confusion surged through her that slowly caused her anger to subside. She tried to shake off her growing doubt and swung at Kylo. He blocked it with such force that she dropped to her knees. She had no idea how exhausted fighting him had made her. They truly were evenly matched and she began to believe in what Kylo had said about their bond - a dyad in the Force.  
Kylo loomed over Rey and held his blade above him. He was not going to strike her but wanted to position himself in a way that would make her listen to reason, his reason. But before he could speak, he heard a faint voice calling his name, his real name, out in the Force. It was his mother, Leia Organa. His distraction caused him to drop his saber, which fell into Rey's hand and was used against him. Rey plunged Kylo's saber into him and was thrown back by a shockwave that rippled through the Force.  
"Leia," Rey whispered then dropped Kylo's saber. Both had felt Leia's passing and were frozen in silence, the waves crashing around them. Kylo slumped down onto the wreckage they had been fighting on and Rey turned to look down at him, her heart suddenly full of regret and understanding. She kneeled down next to Kylo and stretched out her hand to his chest. Taking a deep breath, she passed on some of her life force into him to heal the wound she had given him. She could feel his sadness and it overwhelmed her. Kylo had no family left and she understood what he was feeling completely. As she healed him, she felt a familiar presence. A presence that she had fallen in love with back on Ahch-To. Ben Solo was beginning to surface through the facade of Kylo Ren and it warmed her heart. Ben took a deep inhale and looked at Rey in disbelief. She had saved him and was looking at him like she did when they were in the elevator back on Snoke's Star Destroyer. He continued staring at her as she pulled her hand away. Rey noticed that the scar she had given him from the forest on Starkiller Base had also been healed. She looked deeply into his eyes and shed tears for his loss. "I did want to take your hand," Rey spoke softly, responding to Ben's earlier question of why she didn't take the hand he offered to her. "I wanted to take Ben's hand." She started to stand because time was still ticking and she had to go finish things with Palpatine. Before she could stand up all the way, she was held back as Ben suddenly reached out and grabbed her hand. He pulled her back down to him gently and they stared at each other. Rey's heart began to race at his sudden action and gazed into his eyes wondering what he was going to do. What he did surprised her and was something she never would have expected. His lips moved into a small smile as he looked into her eyes. He felt so much love for this girl and now that he knew she felt the same way about him...he slowly leaned towards her and kissed her lips gently, his hand moving to cup her cheek. He broke away after a few moments and looked back into her eyes, his smile still playing at his lips. Ben had wanted to kiss her since they touched hands back in her small hut on Ahch-To and couldn't believe his dream came true. He just hoped that Rey was okay with his sudden kiss.  
"Rey, you are the one I want to stand with. I wanted to go to Exogol with you because I can't lose you," Ben spoke quietly. He looked down at her hand he was still holding and rubbed it gently with his thumb. "You are the only person I have ever felt any true connection with. I just wish I could show you how much I -"  
His speech was stopped by Rey's lips meeting his with such force that Ben was pushed backwards onto the floor of the wreckage with Rey on top of him. Her lips moved with his in tandem and they could feel each other through their bond. Their breathing became heavy as they were both sucked deeper and deeper into the kisses. Ben laced his arms around Rey, encircling her back and pulling her closer to him. Rey ran her fingers through Ben's hair and pulled his face towards her, deepening their kiss.  
When they broke apart, they touched their foreheads together and both breathed into a smile. Rey looked at Ben with a love that only filled Ben up even more than he thought was possible.  
"Ben, I don't want to lose you. That's why I wanted to go to Exogol on my own to face my grandfather. I don't want to lose you," Rey said as she stroked his cheek lovingly. Ben stared back at her and raised his hand up to her cheek. She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes with a sigh.  
"I am here with you and will stand with you against your grandfather. You don't need to face him alone. We are stronger together and we can beat him and bring balance to the Force, together," Ben replied. Tears streaked down Rey's face as his words soaked in and his hand reached up to caress her cheek lovingly, not breaking his gaze. His thumb stroked her cheek and wiped away her tears as they fell. She smiled softly at his touch and gently grabbed his tunic to pull him closer to her as she kissed him once again, never tiring of the sensation that came from his lips against hers. Ben's hand gripped her hair and pulled her deeper into the kiss, savoring every touch like it was his last.  
When they broke away, they looked at each other and smiled. Ben stood up and offered his hand to Rey, which she instantly took. He then lead her to his TIE fighter not letting go of her for a single second. He climbed in first followed by Rey who sat on his lap, since there was only one seat inside the cockpit. Ben blushed at the situation but felt his heart race as Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head to rest on his massive shoulders. He kissed her gently on the forehead which made her smile and then started up the TIE fighter for its trip to Exogol. Together they would take down the Emperor together and then the galaxy, as well as Ben's mind, would finally be at peace. 


End file.
